Retake
by TsunaxGiotto4ever
Summary: "That was an important client you just hanged up on, i think at that moment he became much more important than this stupid dinner" Giotto said but soon regretted it   Tsuna looked at Giotto "so that's how you really feel,fine call him back I'm leaving"G27


**Retake**

"So we're on for the dinner tonight" A blond spiky haired man said into the phone

"**Yeah I can't wait Giotto, when will you get here?"** The voice on the phone said

"Just after I finish this paperwork in the office, so get ready" Giotto said, as he looked outside his offices huge window, his blue eyes looking at the sunset

"**You're always at the office, this better be a good dinner" **the voice said in a teasing voice

"It will be…I love you" Giotto said

"…**I love you too" **

"Bye Tsuna" Giotto hung up

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXP

Giotto was running… he was late…again; Tsuna should be waiting for him at the restaurant, if he hadn't already left after waiting two hours

Giotto rushed through the front door looking all around, searching for a mop of brown hair to point out his whereabouts

When he found it he sighed in relief but was afraid to go to him, what would he say, he got an invitation from a client to have a drink and that's why he was late

Giotto watched as a waiter came up to the table "I'm sorry madam but we need the table and the person you're waiting for isn't here" the waiter said

"He'll be here just wait a couple more minutes" Tsuna said in a woman's voice

That when Giotto stepped in "Sorry I'm late, honey but you know work" Giotto said in a tired voice, Tsuna only stared at him

"I'll be back to take your order then" the waiter said and left

Giotto looked a Tsuna more closely, he had dressed up for him, usually Tsuna hated cross dressing but since Giotto said that he didn't like going to dinner, Tsuna thought maybe he'd like going with a woman so he started cross dressing

And right now he looked beautiful he had a blue dress on that cut right above the knees and his brown spiky hair was calmed down so it looked straight and it reached to his hip, when Giotto got up to looking at Tsuna face, he was taken aback by the tear on his face

"Tsuna are you ok?"

"Why were you late, do you know how worried I was" Tsuna said in a quiet voice

"I had a client and he invited me for a drink so…"

"That was it, the only reason you were late was because of a **Client!"** Tsuna said getting a little mad at the last part

"Honey you know that my clients are import-"

Ring~Ring~Ring

Giotto's cellphone started ringing, "Hello…oh Mr. Ortega how are you…no I'm not busy-"

The line died

Giotto looked at the person that hung up for him "Tsuna why did you do that?" Giotto asked trying not to get mad

"This is a date Giotto, so please treat it like one" Tsuna said shaking

"That was an important client you just hung up on, I think at that moment he became more important that this stupid dinner!" Giotto said but soon regretted it

Tsuna stared at Giotto "so that's how you really feel…find call him back I'm leaving" Tsuna said as he got up and left the restaurant

Giotto ran out too "Wait Tsuna I didn't mean it that way!"

Tsuna just looked at him, he was soaking wet because it started raining, and he was trying hard to get a taxi

"What other way could you have meant it Giotto?" Tsuna said

"Why are you getting so mad at me for?" Giotto asked

"Because Giotto it's not just today, it's every time we got out for dinner" tears were falling from Tsuna's eyes but it was hard to tell with it raining

"We've been dating for five years Giotto, and do you know anything about me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh really what's my favorite color?"

"Um…well blue"

"It's…just forget it…here a different one do you love me?" Tsuna said as a taxi cab finally pulled over

"What kind of question is that, of course I do…don't you know" Giotto said, Giotto saw that the taxi said it was midnight on its clock, was he really that late?

Tsuna walked into the taxi and looked back at Giotto "I just don't know any more Giotto" Tsuna said

"Are you getting on sir?" the driver said

Giotto shook his head, the taxi drove away

Giotto watched the car drive off, but then something happened that he didn't expect while Tsuna's car was driving, a car from the other side ran a red light and crashed into the car Tsuna was in.

**CRASH!**

"Tsuna!" Giotto said as he ran to the wreckage

Line break

A red head with red eyes ran into the hospital, he passed the counter and went up to the emergency room, that's where he found Giotto

"G-giotto what happened I came as soon as I heard are you ok?" The red head said turning Giotto around, what he saw was a crying Giotto

"He's gone G. He's gone, the doctor just said he died, Tsuna's gone" Giotto said crying into his best friend's shoulder

"N-no way, Giotto, my brother c-can't be dead please, tell me you're lying" G. said

Giotto shook his head "No I'm not, we got into a fight in the restaurant and he got into a taxi cab and it crash"

BAM!

Giotto was on the floor holding up his cheek, looking straight at G. "This is your entire fault, I knew my brother shouldn't have dated you, but he was always so happy with you" G. fell to the floor and started crying

"Bring my brother back" G. said and that's mostly all he said for the rest of the night

Line break

Giotto was in his bedroom, it had taken an hour to get G. to stop hitting him

He fell on his bed that seemed so empty now; usually Tsuna would sleep right beside him, writing in his little diary…his diary

Giotto looked through the drawers and found Tsuna's diary, he looked at it and smiled, Giotto went back to his bed and opened the dairy, at the first page Giotto already had tears in his eyes, it had pictures of him and Tsuna together, but the one that stood out was the first date Giotto had taken Tsuna on it was at an amusement park, every picture was there, he couldn't believe Tsuna kept them all.

Giotto flipped to the last page and read it

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a little sad, I went to visit Giotto at his office today, but when I got there all he did was pass me by and not even take one glance at me, sometimes I wonder if Giotto really loves me, what am I saying of course he loves, like the time he brought me blue roses, I would have liked it if they were my favorite color orange, but I guess he forgot, it's the thought that counts right?_

_Well I'm not worried because tomorrow Giotto said he was going to take me out to dinner, I can wait! Sure I'll have to go dressed as a woman but it's still special, I'll write in you tomorrow to tell you how it goes._

_Tsunayoshi~_

Giotto read the entry again and again, Tsuna was expecting so little of him and he couldn't even do that, Giotto closed the diary and pressed it to his chest and started crying, he fell asleep like that.

It was morning and Giotto didn't feel like getting up he lifted up the diary that was in his hands "Tsuna…"

"You read it and I kill you" a voice said

Giotto shot up from his bed, and so did the other person, Giotto's eyes widened when he saw who it was

"T-Tsuna?" Giotto said

"Who else could I be Giotto" Tsuna said

Giotto got paler "are you ok Giotto you look like you've seen a ghost" Tsuna walked closer but Giotto backed away

"Not far from it" Giotto said

"Is this because you're nervous about our date tonight" Tsuna said as he walked into the bathroom

"our date" Giotto said and then he looked at his Calendar and it was the exact same day as yesterday, A note fell from the diary Giotto still had in his hands it read

'_We gave you one last chance make Tsuna happy' _Giotto kept looking at the note and the bathroom and smiled he had gotten another chance to get things right

"Yes our date have you forgotten?" Tsuna said

"No…but why don't we start our date a little more early" Giotto said as he started to think on what to do

"Hahahaha Giotto what do you mean early don't you have an important meeting today?" Tsuna said

"Screw it today is all about you and me so get dressed, and not like a woman this time ok" Giotto said

"Really you don't mind if people see us together?" Tsuna said happily, from the shower

"Of course not so go get changed" Giotto laughed when he saw Tsuna run into his closet to pick something out with only a towel around his waist

When Tsuna came back Giotto was already changed he had a grey turtle neck sweater, with black pants and he had sneakers on,

Giotto stared at Tsuna he had a huge brown sweater on making him look like a little bunny, he also had black skinny jeans on and had warm boots on, and Giotto had to admit Tsuna looked good as a boy too, he had soft pale skin, cute brown eyes like an innocent kid, those eyes that told him everything, how could he not see it before Tsuna always had it in his eyes that he was worried,

"Giotto stop staring it's embarrassing" Tsuna said

Giotto snapped out of it and smiled "that looks really good on you…well we better get going" Giotto said

"Giotto you do notice it's 4 in the morning right" Tsuna said with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah I know, and where late" Giotto said putting on sunglasses

"Yeah…heh…heh" Tsuna sweat dropped '_Giotto's acting wired today'_  
Tsuna and Giotto got in to the black car and drove off

"So where are we going Giotto?" Tsuna asked

"…"

"Giotto?"

"…"

"I…don't know" Giotto said

"What! How could you not know where we are going Giotto?"

"Wait I just thought of something…hold on Tsuna"

Giotto put the car in reverse and did a U turn not caring of the car honking their horns, "What's their problem" Giotto said

"G-giotto have you gone crazy?" Tsuna asked

"Well I am seeing a ghost" Giotto said like it was the most normal thing in the world

"Where!" Tsuna yelled

"Well you…aren't you a ghost?" Giotto asked "Me! Don't you have to die to become a ghost in the first place?"

"Exactly" Giotto said looking at Tsuna "Your n-not planning on killing me right Giotto?"

Giotto stopped the car and came close to Tsuna and pulled him into a kiss "Tsuna…" Giotto said as tears filled his eyes

"Are you ok Giotto?" Tsuna asked once more

"Your alive, I can believe you're alive" Giotto said hugging Tsuna

Tsuna smiled and hugged Giotto back "of course I am silly I'm not going anywhere"

Giotto looked up at Tsuna and smiled "OK then before our dinner I want to take you out" Giotto said as he got out of the car and Tsuna followed

"Giotto why are we at a train station?"

"It's a surprise so hurry up or we'll miss the train"

Tsuna and Giotto walked up to the ticket counter, Giotto asked for two tickets for a place Tsuna didn't know, after he paid for the tickets Giotto pulled Tsuna on to a train that was about to leave,

They then sat down in the seats way in the back, Giotto looked at the clock on his wrist _'good it's only 4:45am, I still have a lot of time before the dinner' _Giotto thought

"Giotto now can you tell me where we are going?" Tsuna asked

"It's still a surprise" Giotto answered patting Tsuna's head 'so soft' he thought

"Fine, Giotto" Tsuna said yawning, be blinked his eyes sleepily and rested his head on Giotto's shoulder, and he quickly went to sleep

Giotto watched Tsuna as he slept, he was really cute, that's when Giotto remembered he still had Tsuna's diary and decided to read it. He flipped to a random page and read it

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I want to go out with Giotto but he said he wasn't in the mood, it not odd if today was the first day he said it, but it wasn't. I think Giotto is embarrassed that he has a male as a lover, and doesn't want the client's to see him with a man, so today I had an idea and it worked. _

_I had bought a black dress that goes all the way down to my feet, and I had straitened my hair I even had put make up on, so that night that Giotto came home, he didn't even look at me…again, but when I asked him if we could go out, he turned to me and I could tell he was about to say no when he stopped. I saw his eyes widen and the blush on his face, it made me laugh, but in the end Giotto took me out, and we enjoyed a very nice dinner, but I guess I was right, Giotto is embarrassed to be seen with a man, and since I want Giotto to be happy I'll cross dress no matter how much I hate it._

_~Tsunayoshi_

Giotto put away the diary and looked at Tsuna, he was shocked, he didn't know Tsuna had felt that way, or that he had started cross dressing for him. Giotto looked down, Tsuna could read him like an open book, and the sad part was he couldn't really deny any of the things Tsuna had written, he was a little embarrassed to be dating at man, he guessed that the social class he wanted wouldn't accept Tsuna. Giotto was stupid, he and Tsuna had been dating for 5 years and he put money over the love Tsuna always gave him, with or without money

Giotto looked at Tsuna with determined eyes; he will make Tsuna remember this date for the rest of his life. Giotto sighed how he was going to do that exactly, he still didn't know

Tsuna kept hearing Giotto sigh, "Is something wrong" he thought, but Tsuna pretended to be asleep of the rest of the train ride.

"Tsuna it's time to get off come on" Giotto nudged Tsuna, Tsuna sat up and looked at Giotto "Moring" Tsuna said looking around with his blurry eyes

"Ba—ka, don't you remember we're on a train" Tsuna finally noticed that he was on a train, he guessed after pretending to be asleep he actually did fall asleep, then he turned to Giotto

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Giotto chuckled "Now let's go"

Tsuna and Giotto go off the train, and once again Tsuna was being dragged by Giotto, Giotto stopped a taxi and whispered to the driver where to go so Tsuna couldn't hear

As the taxi came closer to their destination Tsuna's eyes widened, and a smile formed on his face, Giotto saw the smile and gave a small smile himself

Tsuna jumped out of the taxi and Giotto came out after paying the driver

"Are we really going Giotto" Tsuna asked jumping

"Hahaha yeah Tsuna we are, did you say you wanted to go to an amusement park again" Giotto looked at Tsuna shocked expression _'he actually remembered' _Tsuna thought

"Well let's go" Giotto took Tsuna's hand and they went to the entrance, it was a good thing this amusement park never closed, because it would have been hard to find another park that was opened at 6 in the morning.

The park wasn't that full, but there were people there, mostly ones that thought it would also be fun to go to a park this early

"Giotto I want to go on the roller coaster" Tsuna said like a little child

"Fine Tsuna we will go wherever you want today" Giotto said making Tsuna smile

After the roller coaster, Tsuna and Giotto went on a lot of other rides with Tsuna leading the way, Giotto had won a plush baby lion cub doll for Tsuna at the stands, at one point Tsuna wanted to go on the merry go round, since Giotto had his limits on what to get on he waved at Tsuna as Tsuna passed by on his orange horse

After that Giotto had suggested the haunted house, and Tsuna not wanting to upset Giotto nodded, Giotto liked the haunted house because Tsuna kept clinging on to him the whole way, at one point someone jumped out, and as Tsuna looked up to look at Giotto and Giotto looked down to see if Tsuna was alright they kiss, it wasn't long it was just a simple kiss on the lips, Giotto then deepened it, he nibbled on Tsuna's bottom lips and as Tsuna gasped Giotto took the chance to enter Tsuna mouth

Giotto moved his tongue to explore Tsuna's wet cavers at the same time teasing Tsuna, and Tsuna moaned in response, they completely forgot about the guy that jump out and was now staring at them, the guy seeing that they wanted their privacy went to the entrance of the haunted house and put a sign _'attraction momentarily closed' _and stood at the exit of the house, with a blush on his face.

Giotto took Tsuna sweater off, reveling that Tsuna had not worn a shirt under it, with one hand behind Tsuna's back keeping him up and another behind his head Giotto started giving kisses on Tsuna's neck, Tsuna only tilted his head giving more access to Giotto.

After leaving his share of marks on Tsuna's neck Giotto move down to Tsuna's chest, he started off slowly licking Tsuna's now hard nipple, leaving a saliva trail every time he pulled up, Giotto started to bit Tsuna's nipple getting a low whimper every time, Tsuna was too much into it that he didn't notice Giotto unbutton his pants and take them off along with his boots or he did but just didn't care

It was probably that he just didn't care because, Tsuna at the same time lowered Giotto's pants as well, Giotto was surprised he was just teasing but he could see Tsuna was serious, Giotto looked around and spotted a large coffin, (well this was a haunted house) he took the entranced Tsuna and laid him down, Giotto got in after leaving his boxer, and sweater on the floor,

He looked at Tsuna he looked like angel, his creamy pale skin glowed, and his chest as he exhaled looked exotic and the scary surroundings just made him stand out more, Giotto took Tsuna's legs and put one on each shoulder, since he didn't have any lube he would just have do it with what his got, Giotto went down and passed his tongue over Tsuna entrance make the other shiver, he went deep and deeper after not receiving any protest, but a moan,

Once he thought Tsuna was ready, he spread Tsuna legs farther apart, and positioned himself to enter him Tsuna grabbed whatever was around him which was a white blanket that covered the cushioned coffin.

Giotto once seeing that Tsuna wasn't backing out, slowly he entered Tsuna

"Nhn…ahh…Giotto…that hurts more…get it over with" Tsuna said, and with a smirk Giotto complied he push himself all the way in all at once

"AHHH…I take it back…that hurt more" Tsuna said panting, Giotto chuckled and wait for Tsuna to get adjusted to the member inside him, after he did Giotto started

"Agh…ah-" a moan let out as Giotto moved in and out of Tsuna increasing his speed as he went, Tsuna not finding the blanket helpful grabbed a bit of Giotto's hair, he could feel Giotto getting close to the spot that would make all of this worth it, and-

"AHHHHHHH!" Tsuna shot his head back and arched his back as Giotto finally hit his prostate, Tsuna opened his eyes and for a second all he could see was white, Giotto grinned at Tsuna's dazed look, and went in to hit the spot again which he succeeded in, he kept at it until all Tsuna could do was moan

"nhnnn…ahhh…Gio-ahh…agh I'm cuming…Giotto-Ahh Giotto!" Tsuna released is seed all over himself and Giotto's chest, in the process tightening his walls, Giotto moaned as Tsuna tightened on his member, he did a couple more thrusts until he couldn't take the heat anymore and came too leaving his seed inside Tsuna "Tsuna!"

Giotto dropped down feeling tired, he slowly licked up the liquid that was on Tsuna and once again kissed Tsuna letting him taste himself,

"Giotto…I love you" Tsuna said between kiss, Giotto pulled back at that and looked at Tsuna "I love you too Tsuna" Giotto gave a big smile, making Tsuna's eyes widen, but slowly they started to water up

"T-Tsuna did I say something wrong" Giotto asked wondering why Tsuna was crying "it's just that…that I've waited you to say that for so long, with that smile for a long time" Tsuna said wiping his tears, it was now Giotto's turn to be surprised he hadn't know Tsuna had all these feelings _'of course he has these feelings his not a robot' _Giotto though and gave one more kiss to Tsuna but this time more caring and full of warmth.

Tsuna and Giotto got cleaned up and put their clothes back on, they held hands as they made their way out of the haunted house, they were greeted by a bunch of staff members that were listening to their moans, Tsuna blushed and hid his face into Giotto's arm, and Giotto rapped an arm around him thinking the people were getting to close to his Tsuna

Some girl staff members squealed as they saw the scene

"Kya, the little one is so cute" one said making Tsuna bury his head more to hide his blush,

Giotto walked up to one of the staff members "you're gonna need to replace your coffin" Giotto said as he walked off with Tsuna "Giotto!" Tsuna said red as a tomato the girl staff members just kept squealing as they left

"Tsuna are you ok?" Giotto asked, Tsuna nodded in response "Do you want to leave?"

Tsuna shook his head "no there's still one more ride I want to go on" Tsuna said, still with a little red but it was almost gone,

"And which ride would that be?" Giotto followed the hand to where Tsuna was pointing and Giotto smiled "the Ferris Wheel, ok Tsuna let's go" Giotto and Tsuna walked towards the ride, when they got there, they heard someone calling them

"Hey love birds, you don't have to wait in line come up here" A woman said, Giotto and Tsuna hid their faces but made their way up

"What's with the down face? What are you guys embarrassed? Well you shouldn't be, this is a free place where your allowed to shoe your love for each other it doesn't matter what other people think" the woman said stopping and booth on the Ferris wheel, Tsuna and Giotto looked up and smiled "thank you" they both said

"No problem, now get in" she said and Tsuna and Giotto both did

"Wow! Look Giotto isn't this awesome" Tsuna said looking out the window, Giotto smiled at how Tsuna was acting "ah" Giotto said as a reply

"Giotto..." Giotto turned form the window and looked at Tsuna "Yes Tsuna?" Giotto asked

"This has been the best day ever, even better than our first date" Tsuna said looking out in to the lights of the city below "I'm happy I get to share it with you"

Giotto's gaze softened "Tsuna…" Giotto leaned in turning Tsuna to face him and gave him a kiss, it would have been perfect if fireworks would have gone off, but they did and it made both Giotto and Tsuna stare at them they were beautiful.

Giotto and Tsuna got of the ride, and Giotto looked at his watch it was already 9:45pm

"Tsuna we better leave if we want to make it to dinner" Giotto said

"Yay it's dinner time" Tsuna said cheering, Giotto laughed and they both headed outside to park, Giotto once again stopped a taxi and told him the restaurant they wanted to go

Tsuna and Giotto got out of the cab, and Giotto escorted Tsuna inside and were immediately escorted to a table

"Hello sirs, my name is Takeshi I'll be your waiter this evening what can it get for you?" the teen said with a smile

Tsuna and Giotto both gave their orders, Takeshi jotted them down and left after giving another smile, Giotto and Tsuna then noticed people staring at them, Tsuna felt sad, and put his head down Giotto was about to say something when Takeshi came back with their food

"There you go…but man people just can't keep their lives to themselves can't they" Takeshi said looking around the restaurant, when people saw Takeshi look at them they quickly looked the other way

"Aren't you bothered by us either" Giotto said as Tsuna looked up

"Naa it really doesn't bother me…and anyway see that man at the podium, the one who sat you here, by the way this is the best table here, but do you see him" Takeshi said and Tsuna and Giotto turned to see the man, he had white hair that reached his shoulders and when he noticed them staring, he glared at Takeshi, they both turned back at Takeshi

"Yeah what about him?" Tsuna said

"He's my boyfriend, so you could see why I don't care and why he gave you this table, he doesn't do that often" the teen said

Tsuna and Giotto smiled and Takeshi left, coming back once in a while to check if they needed refills or anything, they both enjoyed their meals, not caring at the people staring at them, which weren't much since it seemed Takeshi's boyfriend had scared them all by glaring at them.

When they were finished Giotto paid the bill that Takeshi brought "Here you go" Giotto said giving Takeshi the money.

"Thank you sir I'll give your change right away"

"Don't bother keep it" Giotto said

"But sir this is a 30 dollar tip"

"So you deserve it" Giotto said as he and Tsuna got up and left the restaurant.

"Thank you!" Takeshi yelled from behind

"Show off" Tsuna said and Giotto laughed at that

As Tsuna and Giotto went out the restaurant it started to rain

"We better get a taxi before the rain gets any harder" Tsuna said calling a taxi, which reluctantly pilled over

Giotto watched the clock in the taxi 11:58pm, it was already late

"Sir are you getting in" the driver asked

Tsuna turned and looked at Giotto "Giotto what's wrong?" Tsuna said, Giotto shook his head and smiled

"Nothing, I guess I'm just a bit tired" Giotto said as he got in the taxi with Tsuna,

The cab started to drive and Giotto watched as the clock on the taxi turned to 12 midnight, he took a hold of Tsuna

"What's wrong Giotto?" Tsuna asked again a little worried on how Giotto has been acting

"Tsuna…I just want you to know I love you"

"I know you do, and I love you too Giotto" Tsuna said

Giotto then grabbed a tighter hold on Tsuna not noticing the Tsuna had switched places with him then…

**Crash!**

A red head with red eyes ran into the hospital, he passed the counter and went up to the emergency room, that's where he found Giotto and Tsuna on a bed

"What's wrong with them" the red head asked a nurse that passed by

"Oh those two, they were in a car crash, it seems that a car passed a red light and crashed into the taxi they were in, but it seems the brunette took most of the damage" the nurse said "May I asked what is your relation with them, because I'm gonna have to ask you to leave"

"I'm G. I'm the brother of the brunette and the best friend of the blond one" G. said

The nurse nodded and left, G. walked up to the people in the two bed in tears that's when he saw Giotto open his eyes

"Ugh…" Giotto said as he woke up

"Looks like your wake I'm glad" G. said looking at Giotto

Giotto's eyes shot opened when he remembered what had happened "Tsuna!" Giotto sat up and looked around, finding Tsuna in the bed beside him

"The nurse said he took most of the damage in the crash so I guess he's still in the red" G. said, as soon as he said that Tsuna's line went blank

"Doctor the man went to cardiac arrest" a nurse said

The doctor came running "charge the ADE" the doctor said as he got next to Tsuna

"It's charged you can being resuscitation doctor"

"Ok clear!" Tsuna jumped at the shock but nothing happened

"Raise it more!" the doctor said

Giotto watched the doctors "Tsuna! don't die, you can die on me, we still haven't done everything we wanted to do, so don't die!" Giotto cried

"Doctor still no pulse"

"One more time raise it up more" "Clear!"

"No good sir still no pulse…"

"Dammit! Time of death 1:35am" the doctor announced

"No Tsuna don't go, I love you Tsuna so don't go!" Giotto said wanting to go to Tsuna but a crying G. stopped him

**Beep…Beep…Beep…**

Giotto raised his head, and looked at the Tsuna, and saw as he opened his eyes

"Doctor…he's…back he has a pulse!" the nurse said

"What! That can be!"

"Giotto…" Tsuna said as he looked around for his lover

"Tsuna I'm here, I'm right here don't you stop fighting for a moment because I'm right here" Giotto said as he had tears in his eyes

Tsuna's smiled "I love you too Giotto"

Giotto's eyes widened Tsuna had heard that, Giotto smiled and kissed Tsuna on the lips. Tsuna returned to kiss right back, Giotto was happy he was given a second chance and he took a hold of it and now he had Tsuna with him again, and that's all he needed.

Me: I hope you liked it it's really long I know but it liked it, I was planning to kill them both but I think I've done enough sad endings, that I want them to be happy in this one, bu—t you know me so here's a **semi-sad ending **

…**1**

…**2**

…**3**

The doctor stared at the scene he couldn't believe what had happened, "I guess miracles do happen" doctor said running a hand through his hair.

"No doc it wasn't a miracle, love did this" G. said also starting at this brother and best friend

"They must have one strong bond then" the doctor said as he walked closer to Tsuna and Giotto

"Ok love birds times up, Giotto get back to your bed so I can check on Tsuna or do you want him to go into cardiac arrest again" Giotto after hearing that immediately went back to bed, making Tsuna and everyone else laugh.

After the doctor checked up and Tsuna and Giotto, he ordered the nurses to take the sides of the beds of, those where the sides that prevented them from falling over if they turned

"What going on" Giotto asked seeing what the nurses were doing

"I'm not allowed to do this but I won't tell if you won't tell" the doctor said, and Giotto saw how they connected Tsuna's bed to his

"Thank you" Tsuna said as the doctor left, the doctor only put a hand in the air in response

Tsuna and Giotto were staring at each other as the time passed by, then slowly they started to get tired, Giotto took Tsuna into a hug and Tsuna just scooted closer,

"I'll see you soon right Giotto?" Tsuna asked

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you" Giotto said passing a hand through Tsuna soft hair,

And with a smile on their faces they when to sleep, and with that there lines went blank

The next morning a nurse went to check up on them and gasped she turned around to go get a doctor, the nurse had found Giotto and Tsuna together, holding hands, dead, but you could still see a smile on both of their faces.

ME: Ok hope you enjoyed it and please review, bye


End file.
